


Dangerously in Love

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Series: Music Shuffle Drabbles [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Sam and Steve, wedding night
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Music Shuffle Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Dangerously in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Beyoncé – Dangerously in Love

* * *

Steve stares at his _husband_ with a smile. He can’t hold himself, can’t stop staring. Sam’s already asked him to stop staring four times, but he can’t do it.

They’re lying in bed, Sam’s skin shimmering slightly with sweat from their _activities_. He looks gorgeous and Steve will tire from staring at him.

He’s supposed to be sleeping right now, supposed to be ‘energising’ for another round of wedding love making, but god, he can’t stop staring at Sam.

Steve keeps wondering how he got so lucky. He keeps trying to figure out what he did that was so good, that it allowed him to have Sam in his life, to have Sam want him in his life, for Sam to actually agree to marry him.

He loves this man so much it’s a little weird. Sam’s told him, jokily, but Steve knows. He loves Sam with every single cell in his body and he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop loving the man. He wants to look at him like this forever.

“ _Stoop_ ,” Sam whines sleepily, turning his head so he’s looking at Steve. He lies on his stomach, giving Steve a new view—the lovely slope of his back and the delicious curve of his ass. Steve cock twitches. He can’t stop!

“What?” Steve asks, smiling. He can’t stop smiling!

“You keep staring,” Sam says against the pillow, his eyes still closed. “I can feel you staring.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve is, in fact, not sorry _at all._

“No, you aren’t.”

“No, I’m not.”

“ _God_.”

Steve chuckles.

“Come here, ass.” Sam turns over again and opens his arms. “You’re never going to sleep.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Sure, man, okay.” Sam holds his arms out and Steve crawls into them without thinking. He curls himself against his husband, head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. “Sleep, Steven,” Sam insists.

“Okay, okay. Night, Sam.”

“Night babe.”

“I love you.”

“You’ve said that _a lot_ today.”

“It hasn’t changed.”

“Same, Steve. I love you too.” Sam kisses the top of his head, sighs, and shuts his eyes.

Steve finally gets lulled into sleep by the soft gadoom-gadoom-gadoom of his husband’s heart.


End file.
